1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining a posture of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining a posture of a mobile terminal using a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent rapid spread of mobile terminals, mobile terminals are now very widely used. Mobile terminals can provide various data transmission services and various additional services, as well as an intrinsic audio dedicated communication service, and thus have evolved to become multimedia communication devices in view of a function.
Technology for determining a posture of a mobile terminal and for converting a mode of the mobile terminal or for executing a specific function thereof is embodied within the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal generally includes an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor therein and determines a posture thereof through a signal received from the sensor. That is, in order to apply the posture determination technology, the mobile terminal should have an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor therein.